Tes désirs font désordres
by Pancake Reira
Summary: OS, IchiRuki. Contient beaucoup de guimauve et de niaiseries. Si vous êtes en manque, vous êtes tombés sur le bon texte.


****Attention, ceci est un texte contenant tellement de guimauve et de sentiments pour vous pouvez en devenir allergique. Avant de lire ce texte, je vous recommande fortement de garder une bassine à porter de main si vous voulez vomir devant tant de niaiseries. /PAAAN/

Oui bon bref, j'ai complétement honte de ce texte. Si je l'ai écris c'est uniquement parce que j'avais envie de IchiRuki avec pleins de papouilles et de sentiments. -shame on me-

* * *

**Tes désirs font désordre.**

« **Ichigo !** »

Un adolescent aux cheveux étrangement oranges sursauta et releva brusquement la tête de son manga. Rukia lui faisait toujours peur quand elle hurlait comme ça. Il se leva de son lit où il était vautré quelques instants plus tôt et s'avança d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain.

« Oï Rukia t'es malade d'hurler comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! », grogna Ichigo en voulant ouvrir la porte – porte qui ne s'ouvrit malheureusement pas.

Elle s'était enfermée en plus !

« Rukia, commença le shinigami remplaçant un peu énervé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je .. euh … Est-ce que Karin et Yuzu sont là ?

-Non, elles sont au collège idiote. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », répéta Ichigo un peu anxieux cette fois-ci.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il grogna et toqua en priant pour qu'il ne se soit rien passé de grave.

« Rukia tu me fais peur là. Ça va ?

-Eumh, oui c'est juste que ..

-Ouvre la porte, ça sera plus facile pour parler.

-Nooon, rugit la shinigami miniature, surtout pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

Ichigo essaya de se calmer en se massant lentement les tempes. De son coté Rukia était en pleine réflexion : lui ouvrir ou ne pas lui ouvrir, telle était la question !

« Bon d'accord, accepta t-elle au bout d'un moment, je t'ouvre. Mais tu promets de ne pas te moquer !

-Je te le promet. », soupira le rouquin en laissant échapper un petit sourire.

Le verrou tourna et il rentra dans la pièce sans se faire prier. Ce qu'il vit le fit hausser un sourcil : Rukia se tenait assise sur la baignoire et elle était – ce qui était rare pourtant – rouge comme une tomate.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?, questionna Ichigo en avançant vers la brune.

-Noon, ne t'approches pas ! »

Le garçon soupira en se passant une main désespérée sur le visage.

« Bordel Rukia, je ne vais pas pourvoir t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe, souffla t-il.

-Oui, je sais mais c'est dur à dire, avoua Rukia les joues d'une jolie couleur rosées.

-Accouche. », s'impatienta Ichigo.

La jeune fille fut un peu vexée par le ton de son partenaire. Celui-ci le remarqua et roula des yeux avant de bougonner un « Désolé » pas très convaincant. Elle soupira et tritura ses doigts en fuyant le regard de son ami.

« Je … je …

-Tu, tu ?

-J'ai mes règles et j'ai pas de serviettes ni de tampons, hurla Rukia devant un Ichigo qui s'empourprait à vue d'œil.

-Ah …, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

-Est-ce que tes sœurs ont ce genre de … « trucs » ? »

Ichigo se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'en sais strictement rien.

-T'es nul, l'insulta la petite brune, franchement tu sers à rien.

-Merci de ta gentillesse mais je m'en passerai. », grogna Ichigo en fouillant dans les placards à la recherche d'un de ces « trucs » que Rukia avait besoin.

Il poussa un mini cri de joie en découvrant, cachés derrière une boites de cotons tiges, les objets tant désirés. Il en tendit un à la jeune fille, fier de lui. Cette dernière l'attrapa et lui murmura un vague « Merci ». Quant à Ichigo, il resta debout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Tu comptes aussi rester planté là comme un con quand je vais me changer ?

-N-non, pas du tout, bafouilla t-il, je … je retourne dans ma chambre. »

Rukia soupira et le regarda s'enfuir de la salle de bain complétement cramoisi. Ichigo regagna sa chambre et se rassit sur son lit. Rukia revint quelques instants plus tard et le retrouva encore rouge. Elle soupira puis s'assit sur son bureau.

« Descends de là !, gronda le roux mécontent que Rukia prenne son bureau pour un fauteuil.

-Enfaîte t'es plutôt coincé. »

Un ange passa et Ichigo considéra un instant la jeune fille – enfin pas si jeune que ça en vrai mais bon.

« Je vois pas vraiment le rapport avec le fait que tu prenne mon bureau comme lieu où tu peux poser tes fesses.

-Nianiania. Je me disais juste que malgré le fait que tu aies deux sœurs tu n'est pas très à l'aise avec les mots comme tampons ou règles. »

Sitôt dit, le shinigami remplaçant devint aussi vermeille qu'une tomate bien mûre. Pas très classe mais ça allait plutôt bien avec sa couleur de cheveux, remarqua Rukia.

« Tu vois ?, ricana t-elle. Pire qu'une vierge effarouchée ! »

Le garçon ne dit rien, vexé par la remarque de la brune. Celle-ci riait au éclats et ne vit pas son coéquipier sortir de la chambre, profondément blessé dans sa fierté.

Le lendemain, pendant que Ichigo marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, Orihime le rejoignit en souriant. Le garçon lui rendit un faux sourire, remontant légèrement ses lèvres en un rictus hypocrite. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Orihime, loin de là, mais il était de mauvaise humeur et n'avais vraiment, mais vraiment, pas envie de sourire comme un abruti heureux.

« Ça ne va pas Kurosaki-kun ?

-Si très bien, répondit ce dernier en continuant sa marche.

-C'est mal de mentir Kurosaki-kun. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kuchiki-san ? »

Ichigo s'arrêta brusquement et Orihime failli s'écraser contre son dos.

« Pourquoi dés que je suis en colère ou de mauvaise humeur il faut forcément que ça est un rapport avec Rukia ?, cria t-il à bout de nerf.

-Parce que quand tu est triste, énervé ou même pensif ça a toujours un rapport avec Kuchiki-san. »

Le garçon se tut devant la réponse de son amie puis fit demi-tour en grognant : « N'importe quoi. »

Orihime sourit puis agita sa main vers Ichigo en riant.

« A demain Kurosaki-kun ! Réconcilie toi avec Kuchiki-san ! »

Ichigo roula des yeux et esquissa un léger sourire. Il continua à marcher en s'égarant dans ses pensées quand il aperçut une silhouette qui fonçait vers lui.

« Ichigoo ! T'étais où ? »

Il ignora la petite shinigami et continua à marcher, sachant très bien qu'elle le suivrait.

« Tu pourrais répondre Paysan ! », se vexa le brune.

Rukia fronça les sourcils et rattrapa le garçon à la chevelure orange fluo légèrement énervée.

« Je te cause idiot !, gronda t-elle en agrippant le bras de Ichigo.

-Je croyais que j'étais qu'une vierge effarouchée. »

La brune lâcha le bras de son ami, ébahie par la rancune de celui-ci.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour ça !

-Je n'suis pas une vierge effarouchée. » grogna t-il.

Rukia eut un sourire malfaisant et s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour mieux pouvoir le toiser – car sinon il était trop grand pour elle.

« Prouve le moi, murmura t-elle avec une expression de défi.

-Fais gaffe je pourrais te prendre aux mots, sourit le brun à son tour.

-Je n'attends que ça. »

Rukia restait sur ses gardes. Depuis que l'autre abruti avait accepté le défi elle n'était en sécurité nulle part. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte du placard dans lequel elle logeait et sortit à pas de velours. L'ours mal léché dormait encore. C'était une aubaine. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et monta discrètement sur le lit de Ichigo. Il dormait profondément, totalement détendu. Sa main gauche était posé sur son torse et l'autre gisait près de l'oreiller. Rukia se mordit la lèvre, culpabilisant un peu à la manière dont elle allait le réveiller. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de se décider.

« **Debooooooooooooout !** »

Ichigo ouvrit brusquement les yeux complètement paniqué. Il voulut se relever mais un poids sur ses hanches l'en empêcha. Il cligna plusieurs fois les paupières afin de sortir des limbes du sommeil. Une fois habitué à la lumière et posa son regard sur la chose qui l'empêchait de se lever.

« Rukia, constata t-il.

-Bonjour ! », sourit celle-ci.

Il se recoucha sur son lit en soupirant. Rukia ne bougea pas et le regardait les yeux pleins de malice.

« Rukia, commença t-il, bouge.

-Non. »

La jeune fille sourit longuement devant la mine désespérée de Ichigo avant de froncer les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ça ?, questionna t-elle les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Rien ! », rougit furieusement le roux.

Rukia s'empourpra un peu en comprenant quelle était la chose qu'elle sentait juste en dessous d'elle.

« C'est … inattendu, avoua t-elle en détournant le regard.

-Mais c'est pas du tout ça ! Tout les mecs ont ça le matin !, rétorqua le shinigami remplaçant. C'est naturel !

-Si c'est naturel je peux rester alors. », ricana son amie.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre puis tenta de pousser Rukia. Cette dernière vacilla puis tomba à plein ventre sur lui en lâchant un « Oups ! » étouffé.

« Vire de là !, gronda le garçon complètement tomate à présent.

-Pourquoi ?, souffla la brune. Je suis bien là. »

Deux centimètres de sa bouche. Rukia était exactement à deux centimètres de sa bouche. Ichigo sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et il pouvait se noyer dans ses yeux bleus.

« Vierge effarouchée. »

Le roux revint brusquement à la réalité et sortit de sa fascination pour les lèvres pulpeuse de son amie.

« Tout rouge, chantonna la shinigami, tout rouge comme une tomate !

-Ferme-là ! Et puis casse-toi ! »

Ichigo se leva faisant tomber la petite brune au passage. Elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol en geignant un « Aïe ! » quand sa tête heurta par-terre.

« Bordel Ichigo, ça fait mal. » gémit-elle devant la rudesse de celui-ci.

Le garçon qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, fit demi-tour et aida Rukia à se relever.

« Désolé, bougonna t-il, je voulais pas.

-C'est pas grave. », murmura la jeune fille.

Il se rassit sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide. Rukia l'y rejoignit, ne comprenant pas bien le comportement de son shinigami remplaçant.

« Ichigo, commença t-elle, t'es bizarre en ce moment.

-Peut-être, acquiesça ce dernier.

-C'est à cause de moi ? »

Ichigo sursauta et ricana nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer toi encore ?

-Y'a que avec moi que t'es comme ça, murmura Rukia, je finis par me poser des questions …

-Raconte pas des conneries.

-C'est pas des conneries, répliqua t-elle, la preuve t'es pas comme ça avec Inoue !

-...

-**Ni avec Chad ! Ni avec Ishida !** »

Le roux posa délicatement sa main sur la bouche de Rukia pour qu'elle se calme. Celle-ci attrapa son bras et le reposa sur le lit.

« Pourquoi t'es agressif comme ça ? »

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond comme pour y trouver une réponse. Rukia le regarda faire puis se laissa tomber à son tour mais tourna sa tête vers celle de son ami. Elle observa ses yeux ambrés concentrés, son nez fin et ses sourcils éternellement froncés. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres et se rapprocha encore plus du garçon pour nicher son visage dans son cou.

« Rukia, tu joues avec le feu, là. », gronda Ichigo en la sentant se caler encore plus contre lui.

Elle ricana et ses mains accrochèrent le t-shirt du roux.

« Je m'en fiche, le feu ça ne me fait pas peur. »

Ichigo soupira puis passa lentement son bras autour de la taille de son amie. Était-ce encore son amie d'ailleurs ? Car pour lui, elle était plus. Beaucoup plus.

« C'est bien, Ichigo, tu prends des initiatives. Tu n'est pas aussi coincé que je le pensais.

-Ferme là et profite, idiote de Shinigami. », ordonna t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Étrangement, elle obéit et se tut. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa une seconde fois emporter par le sommeil.

« **Ichigooooo** ! »

Malgré son entrée fracassante, le père du roux se figea en voyant la scène se déroulant devant lui. Son fils tenant dans ses bras Rukia – sa troisième fille adorée – et les deux dormant profondément. Enfin plus maintenant vu le boucan qu'il avait fait.

« Ouuuups, sourit Isshin content que son idiot de progéniture devienne un homme, désolé, je repasserais plus tard. »

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et mitralla son père du regard qui les reluquait avec une gueule d'imbécile heureux.

« Papa, grogna t-il encore dans les limbes du sommeil, dehors.

-J'y vais, j'y vais.

-**Tout de suite.** »

Le paternel obéit enfin, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Ichigo soupira puis se releva et s'étira pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Rukia laissa échapper un bâillement peu élégant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle glissa son regard sur le roux qui peinait encore à sortir complètement du sommeil. Une fois bien réveillé, lui aussi sonda la brune, les sourcils froncés. Puis un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres et il se pencha vers elle. Il voulait à tout pris lui prouver qu'il n'était pas une « vierge effarouchée ». Qu'importe les conséquences.

Quand la bouche de Ichigo rencontra la sienne, Rukia paniqua. Il la plaqua davantage contre lui et elle crut perdre la raison. Son cœur s'affolait, sa raison vacillait. Son corps entier le désirait. Pourtant elle coupa court à l'échange, le souffle saccadé et les mains moites.

« Je … je peux pas, gémit-elle en luttant contre ses propres sentiments. Inoue est mon amie, ça ne se fait pas. »

Ichigo inclina la tête et attrapa doucement son bras. Elle évitait tant bien que mal ce regard ambré qui l'a faisait fondre.

« Ichigo, je t'en prie, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

-Je t'aime Rukia, souffla t-il. »

La brune essaya de le pousser mais n'y arriva pas. Et de toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas.

« Et toi ?, reprit le shinigami remplaçant.

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Oui mais dis le moi. »

Rukia rougit au possible en sentant l'haleine sucrée de Ichigo dans son cou. Cela fit sourire ce dernier qui embrassa le morceau de peau qui s'offrait à lui.

« T'es encore plus effarouchée que moi Rukia.

-Ferme là Paysan.

-Alors dis le moi.

-… Je t'aime Ichigo. »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent une seconde fois et les dernières résistances de Rukia cédèrent. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Ichigo et leur amour débordant pour l'autre. Et Kon ayant une jolie vue sur la culotte de sa Nee-san. Mais ça c'est un secret.

* * *

J'espère que si vous étiez comme moi en manque de IchiRuki mielleux, vous êtes rassasié. Sinon, beeen, relisez-le ? :3 -fuis-

Tomates ? Menaces de mort ? Proposition ? Critiques ? Je prends tout ! {sauf les pastèques}


End file.
